


Frozen In The Darkness

by dreamingangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, I PROMISE THIS WILL ALL MAKE SENSE, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Youll understand, ahsoka gets turned against her will but not really, anakin comes out for a split second, anything can be shipped/perceived the way you’d like :), big sad hours, but it happens anyway, everyone wants ahsoka back, its just to turn ahsoka, vader doesn’t want ahsoka to end up like him :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel
Summary: After Ahsoka Tano’s battle with her old master Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, he find her unconscious body in the rubble. Scraped, yes, but nothing major. Their physical battle may be done, but the mental battle? Oh, that was just the beginning. Ahsoka Tano will be destroyed, but a new her will rise.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano died.

He was sure of it. He was lucky he even survived that blast. The wheezing of his mask reminded him that he needed to get help. The rubble, dust and smoke all made his job of just staying alive incredibly more difficult. He got up on fragile legs. They already didn’t move like a normal person’s should, but Vader knew he wasn’t a normal person.   
  


He wheezed and limped with every step. The only thing on his mind was staying alive. His Master would be disappointed in him for not bringing Skywalker’s apprentice back, but her death was more important.

He walked a few more steps until he looked slightly to the left of the exit.   
  


_Her body survived._

Ahsoka’s body was laying on her side, facing away from Vader.   
  


He stumbled a few more steps towards her to make sure the job was done.

But, with every step, her force signature grew stronger.

_She was still alive._

He knelt down over her body and turned her. She had scrapes and bruises all over her fragile body, from the blast, no doubt. He places a hand on her chest and ignored the force bond between their life forces. Her heart was beating and she was still breathing.

He could end it. End it all right now. End the story of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. But, he couldn’t. He was screaming at himself. He hated himself for not being able to.   
  


He could leave her here to die? No, his master would sense her.

It hit him.

She still knows where the Jedi are hiding. She had to.

He scooped her up bridal style with all the strength he had left. He told himself this wasn’t for him or her. This was to end the pathetic Jedi. He would torture her till she gave answers.   
  
  


_Or.....better yet....._

_Turn her into his apprentice.  
  
_

_Erase those ocean blue eyes and replace them with a burning yellow._

_Get rid of those atrocious white sabers and replace them with blazing red.  
  
_

He knew she wouldn’t turn willingly. If her willpower was too strong for that? He could break her.   
  
He could bring in his strongest Inquisitor. It would be First Brother’s ultimate test to probe himself to become Grand Inquisitor. If he was successful, of course.

Vader knew his methods were a bit.....different than his.

But, if it worked, Ahsoka Tano would be dead. At last. 

_  
And Darth Avarice would take her place._


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka Tano awoke with a pulsating migraine.

She tried to first move her limbs, to make sure they were all still attached, but she realized she was bound to a metal torture table vertically. Her wrists were bound by metal and so were her ankles. She groaned as she struggled to get out. She knew Anakin had taken her.

_Anakin._

Force, all the memories came flooding to her brainwaves. Her brother betrayed her.

_God, why did I leave him?_

_She could have made things so different, had she just listened to Maul._

She knew she was going to be tortured, at the very least. Ahsoka sighed in relief though. She had discussed with Rex personally to _never_ stage a rescue mission for her, if anything were to happen. It took a lot of convincing but he eventually agreed to it and she was glad. It would be too risky and she’d rather her die than anyone else, especially Rex.

_”Finally, you’re awake.”_ She heard a man say in front of her. She finally moved her neck to look up.

The man, a human inquisitor, was dressed in a black, leather suit along with a hard breastplate, graves and a belt. Attached was a double bladed lightsaber. He had piercing ember eyes and midnight black hair.

”I assume you’re one of Vader’s inquisitors that’s tasked with torturing me for information? Did I get that correct?” Ahsoka taunted with a smirk.   
  


The Inquisitor smiled and chuckled with his pearly white teeth.

”Down to a T, Ahsoka. That’s your name, correct?” The Inquisitor shot back. Ahsoka scoffed at his come-back.

”If you’re going to shock torture me, better start now, because I’m not going to tell you anything about the Rebellion.” Ahsoka stated. She had already gone through enough pain on Malachor, this would be nothing to her.

”Torture you? My dear, you misunderstand me. My title is Second Brother, my _name_ is Aran. I was _told_ to torture you. That doesn’t mean I have to oblige.” He spoke slowly and deeply as he pressed a button on the wall that released Ahsoka. She landed on her feet but caught her fall with her hand. She fully stood up looking at him, rubbing her sore wrist.

She could tell right when she stood up she had been drugged with something, what, she didn’t know.   
  


“What did you give me.” She said with a hint of fear in her voice. As she regained most of senses, she could tell something was off.

_The Force._

Her connection to The Force. It was just...gone.

”You took the Force away from me...” She said barely above a whisper.   
  


”Woah, now you’re assuming the impossible. I didn’t take it away for you permanently, no. Just, how do I put this, _halted_ it.” He spoke.

”Why?” Ahsoka questioned.

”So you didn’t try anything, obviously.” He stated as he took a few steps closer to her.

She backed up the same amount.

”You were angry with me just now, weren’t you?” Aran spoke to her with his arms crossed.

Ahsoka had to admit, with the light side of the Force being blocked from her mind, she allowed herself to be fearful and upset.

”It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Fulcrum. Nobody’s fully pure and full of light.” He started. “I bet even a few Jedi Masters had moments of their own, we are all living beings.” He finished with a smirk.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened when he spoke her code name. ”Nobody’s fully dark, either.”

He raised his eyebrows a tad. ”Correct again.” He walked forward again and Ahsoka was backed into the wall. She wanted to fight but something in her wasn’t letting her. He must have given her one hell of a drug to influence her mind.

”Dark Side, Light Side, Gray. They’re all just frames of mind, are they not?” She didn’t respond to his question.

”You don’t deny Darkness has always been in the presence of your mind, though?” He spoke as he was now right in front of her. He was about an inch taller then her and had a change of tone in his voice.

She knew what he was doing. “I’ll _never_ turn to the Dark Side.” She stated.

He smirked. “You sure about that?” _He stated as he automatically pinned her left arm to the wall and plunged a syringe into her right one._

She cried out and screamed as he pushed the contents of the brainwash drug into her bloodstream.

When all of it was gone, he pulled the syringe out as she groaned. He released her arm as he grinned and scoffed. He walked over back to the door.

Ahsoka gripped her bleeding arm.   
  


“What the hell is that going do to me?!” She said with a fearful and quivering voice. She could already feel the drug fogging up her mind.

”Just because I like you, something to make your turn just a bit.... _easier._ ” He uttered.   
  


Ahsoka started to breathe faster as she started seeing memories play in her head....but not the way they happened.

_Anakin......was killed in Order 66._

She fell to her knees.

_Ezra and Kanan....were killed by Vader._

She brought a hand to her head as she cried.

_“My memories. They’re being erased.” Her last thought was._

_Rex.....was killed by **her**._

That did it for her. Ahsoka’s face went blank with tears still running down her face. No....she couldn’t have....

She felt the Dark Side overcome her so much, she felt her body go frozen as she passed out.

Adan felt the Darkness enter her mind. No doubt she’ll be their’s when she woke up.

He pressed a button on his com-link. “Yes, Commander. Contact Lord Vader and inform him that Ahsoka Tano is dead, just like he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek yes yes this is gonna be fUNNNNN  
> i’m sorry yes we all hate adan 🤪 but ahsoka is finally going to turn and it’s going to be awesome and sad and more sad but that’s okay :) thanks for all the reads in 24 hours!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka Tano died 6 months ago.

At least, that’s what she told herself every morning when she looked in the mirror. Blue eyes had disintegrated to golden ones. Her rebellion outfit had been automatically replaced by a long sleeve black jumpsuit with a scoop neckline and a leather belt. But, Force, did she look like her in the face.

_ Darth Avarice  _ was granted apprenticeship by Lord Vader half a year ago. Despite all of her training though, her master had not let her fight or engage the rebels. Why not? It’s not like she cared about them and they most definitely were not stronger than her.

There was a Jedi, Kanan Jarrus, and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger.

Oh, how badly she wanted to kill them both.

Avarice made her way to her master’s quarters, as he had called her a few minutes prior, and whenever he called to see her in person, that meant there was trouble.

”Master? It’s me.” She spoke when she reached the doors.

”You may enter.”

She saw his back facing her. He was watching an attack that was currently occurring on Lothal.

”These...rebels think they can show up and cause without repercussions. I think it is time for you to show up, My Apprentice.”

Avarice grinned with her arms crossed. “Thank you, Master. I will not fail you. I’ll kill the Jedi first and make his padawan watch-“

“You will not misinterpret my words. I want them back here alive.”

She was confused. “With all due respect Master, shouldn’t I just kill them and get it done and over with?”

He was now turned around and walking towards her. “If you can manage to bring them here, we will break them until they reveal the whereabouts of remaining Jedi and Rebels, and if not-“

”Then I will kill them with my bare hands.” Avarice spoke with nothing but darkness and coldness in her voice.

Vader was silent.  _ She has now become you. No emotion, no empathy, no...anything. Anakin Skywalker was screaming. What have you done?! You promised to always protect and now you have made her like the very thing you hate most. Yourself. _

”I will head to the hangar bay where their ship is most likely docked. I will give you an update when I am finished.” 

She walked away, leaving him alone in his thoughts, but not without stopping but her quarters to grab her cloak.

* * *

* * *

“Alright, that’s the last of it. Now, let’s get out of here.” Ezra Bridger spoke as he loaded the last of the crates onto the Ghost.

”Y’know, Kid. You’ve changed over the past few weeks. Everything alright with you?” Captain Rex asked him. Ever since Kanan went blind and Ahsoka......He noticed the child wasn’t a child anymore. He had grown up because of a traumatic event. Just like himself and every other person he ever knew.

Ezra shrugged. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll grab the last one. You start the ship and prepare to leave.” He said as he grabbed the last one and started walking back to the ship.

_”Who said you were able to leave?”_ _A voice behind him said, with a garbled mechanic overlay over the words._

Ezra slowly turned around to see a cloaked figure leaning up against the wall. He automatically ignited his lightsaber. 

“I did. Another inquisitor, I assume?” Ezra spoke.

The figure laughed.  “Not exactly.”

Ezra charged at the figure, a woman, he assumed by their frame. She grabbed one of her lightsabers just in time to block him. There wasn’t much height difference as he had grown taller since Malachor. He looked down and noticed she had a second lightsaber still attached to her waist.

She pushed him back and went to replay his attack, but against himself. While he was distracted protecting himself, she grabbed her second lightsaber and swung for his waist, but he dodged to the side just in time. They exchanged a couple more swings at each other.

“Ezra! Come on!!” He heard Rex scream from inside the  Ghost.  Hearing Rex must have distracted the Inquisitor, because he was able to force push her back and onto her knees as he ran to the ship when stormtroopers from behind her started to shoot. The back of the ship closed and they started to fly away until their ship stopped. 

Ezra pushes a button that opened the back again as he went to check what was wrong, conforming his suspicions. The Inquisitor has an arm extended, using the force to stop their ship.

She rose to her feet as she undid her cloak and took it off her head.

_ Ezra Bridger felt his heart stop and his face go blank. _

_ Blue eyes met Amber ones. _

Avarice brought her hand down, releasing the ship, as she smirked and gave a little wave, walking away.

Ezra started to breathe fast as he put a hand to his chest as he let a few tears leak out. Rex heard and put the ship in auto-pilot. He ran back to him.

”Kid? Kid, hey, what’s wrong? Who was that?” Rex said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

_ ”It was her.” _

**_ ”It was Ahsoka.” _ **


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka Tano _could not_ have turned to the Darkness.

That’s what Captain told himself as he had to sit down to regain his composure after what Ezra had said. He put his head in his hands as he shut his eyes in disbelief.

”Are.....are you sure? Ezra, you don’t know her like I do. She couldn’t-“

 _”It was her.”_ Ezra snapped.

”She-she gave in! How could she?!? She was _Fulcrum!_ Ahsoka was supposed to be stronger than-“ 

“Ezra!” Rex yelled at him as she stood up. “We....we don’t know what happened. We don’t know the whole story. All I know is that the Ahsoka I’ve known half my life would _never_ turn.....willingly.”

Ezra looked confused. “What do you mean ‘willingly’? She definitely looked and fought like she wanted to kill me.”

Rex sighed as he closed his eyes lightly and crossed his arms. “Back in the Clone War, sometimes even the strongest Jedi can fail to the Darkness to protect someone they love or.....were tortured so much that their mind broke.” He shivered in terror at the image in his mind of Ahsoka being tortured even in the slightest.

“We need to save her then. Rex, I know she told you to never rescue her, but this is is different. She’s a _Sith Apprentice_ now.” Rex clenched his jaw at his words. Rex looked at Ezra.

”If you think we can, then I’m for anything to get her back.”

Ezra managed a small grin. “Seeing you might trigger something in her. Even if she was brainwashed.”

* * *

Avarice slammed the door to her room, ignoring the comm calls on her wrist. She put her back against the door.

”My Master’s gonna kill me for a failure like this.” She whispered to herself.   
  


“How could I be so stupid!” She shouted as she kicked the door as she pushed off of it.   
  


“Bested by a child....what the hell was stopping me?!” She said.   
  


_“Someone having a temper tantrum?”_ A voice came from behind her, along with the beeps of the door opening.   
  


Avarice turned around and scoffed. “Yeah Aran, Lord Vader will kill me for this, no question.” She said solemnly and she crossed her arms lightly.   
  


“Hey. It was just a minor mishap. He won’t kill his favorite just because of that.” He spoke as he put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel a connection to someone.

”Yet, I feel like something else happened on your failed mission?”

Avarice shook her head as she walked to her window. “It was a voice from inside the ship, nothing more.” Aran smirked.

”CT-7567, or as he calls himself, _Captain Rex.”_

Avarice grinded her teeth.   
  


“This could prove useful, my dear. Use your connection to him so contact him tonight.”

Avarice furrowed her brow bones. “Why?”

”Just because he’s a clone doesn’t mean he won’t carry valuable information, and if anyone can make him talk, it would be you.” 

Avarice glances to her side as she nodded. “I’ll try but, there’s no guarantee he will or if I can even contact him.”   
  


Aran grinned as he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

”Just remember your training.”

He walked out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

“I....I still can’t believe this.” Kanan said with a solemn tone. He knew Ahsoka in the Temple from time to time but would _never_ envision her as a Sith. Then again, you can never see any of your friends being something completely different than what they stood for.

He felt Hera put an arm around his shoulder as he pulled her in.

”Yeah, me neither.” Rex spoke lowly. Now that it had actually set in that Ahsoka was dark, he just felt numb.

”We’ll talk more about the plan tomorrow. It’s getting late.” Hera said. Everyone walked to their quarters but she held Kanan back.

”Kanan I- I don’t want you to get hurt. Ahsoka was strong before, I can’t imagine her now.” Hera spoke with her thumb tracing over his palm.

“Hera...”

”Just please me you’ll be careful. Can’t have you losing an arm this time.” She said as traced her hand over his mask. Kanan managed to laugh a bit. 

“Come on, love.”

* * *

Rex tossed and turned in his sleep. It took him forever to _get_ to sleep, the last thing he needed was to struggle.

Rex was walking in a forest. A dark, green forest. He looked ahead and saw a well as he gave a little gasp.

_Ahsoka._

There she was. About 10 feet away from him, facing away tossing a coin into the well.

”Ahsoka?” He spoke as he walked to her. She turned her head around and he saw those blue eyes. _He knew it. She couldn’t have really turned._

He walked next to her and grabbed her shoulder. He sighed. 

“Are you alright?”

Ahsoka smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”   
  
Rex laughed as she stroked her arm. 

“Ezra he...he told me something awful.” He said as he shook his head.

She tilted her head.

”He told me you turned....that you fought him to kill.”

Ahsoka laughed as she looked off to the side.

_”Would that be such a bad thing?“  
_

_Rex felt his heart skip a beat._

”What?” He gasped out as he looked at her in horror.

”Rex...the Dark Side. It’s wonderful. There’s _nothing_ you can’t do.” She spoke as she looked into his eyes.

His breathing got faster as he shook his head. He put his hands on her shoulders.

”Ahsoka...Ahsoka, please, he has done something to you, snap out of it! This isn’t you.”

Ahsoka’s face went to determination.

”Isn’t it? I feel like more like myself than I _ever_ have.“ She whispered to him. Rex looked grim at what he was hearing.

Ahsoka went back to grinning.

”Join me...Rex.” She put her hands lightly on his chest.

”You’d be my Commander. Vader would be _so_ pleased to have you back. You could be very useful to us.”

Ahsoka smirked and bit her lip lightly.

”And trust me...there would be much more in it for you then just being my Commander.” She spoke lowly as she moved her hands to move down his shoulders and squeeze his biceps.

Rex glanced over to her left hand on his arm. He snapped out of it and shook his head. He grabbed her wrists.

”The Ahsoka I know would never act like this.” 

Her face went to anger. “Ahsoka Tano was weak. I destroyed her.”

Ahsoka snapped her fingers and Rex sat up in bed and tried to catch his breath. He looked around the make sure he was in his room. 

_“Must have just been a bad dream.”  
_

But he groaned in soreness when he tried to move his arm. He pulled up his short sleeve just a bit.

_**An imprint of Ahsoka’s fingerprints were barely visible.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEH okay THIS IS NOT A REXSOKA FIC im just making it to show how different ahsoka is acting now that she’s dark but like i said in the desc anything can be viewed the way you want i just had to make it like she would try anything to get him to turn lol hope that’s clear, next chapter will be an Ezra dream :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka Tano smirked as she toyed with her lightsaber.

She knew she had managed to get inside the clone’s mind. He’d turn, it would just take some time. She glanced over at the clock. 0700. She was up earlier than usual, but that meant more time to work.

She exhaled with her eyes closed as she felt the dark side encircle her. Her eyes ripped open when she heard her door being opened. It was Aran.

”Is...something wrong?” Avarice asked with a raised brow, standing up.

Aran scoffed. “No, not at all. Just wanting to see how your mission went.” Aran spoke as he walked up in front of her.

Avarice shrugged her shoulders. “He’ll turn. I know it. I broke through to him just a tiny bit. Plus, he’s a clone. You know how they are with the right orders.” She finished with a smirk. Aran gave a small laugh with a smile.

Avarice’s comm beeped on her wrist. She pressed the button.

”Yes?”

”Ms. Avarice. Lord Vader requests your presence in the conference room alone.”

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Notify him that I’ll be there shortly.” She ended the call.

”Guess it’s now or never.”   
  
Aran smirked. Avarice’s face went blank. She started blinking quickly and breathing just a bit faster then usual.   
  
Aran grabbed something from his pocket. “I see the clone has changed your force signature a bit. Can’t have that now, can we?” He pulled the syringe out.

She put her hand to her forehead. “What are you talking- Ah!” She yelled when he injected to contents into her veins. She fell to the side, but not before he could catch her. He scooped her up and placed her on the bed as she made small groaning noises, shutting her eyes.

”W-what’s going on?” She asked as he removed his hands from her. 

“You almost passed out. You sure you sleeping alright?” Aran spoke with a fake layer of worry over his voice.

”I....”

” _I_ will take Vader’s call for you. I’ll tell him you’re just resting after using the force so much last night.”   
  
Avarice opened her mouth to speak, but she ended up sighing and nodding. She had to admit, it was exhausting to invade someone else’s dream and be able to actually _touch_ them.

Aran smirked as he left her dozing form on the bed, walking out of the room. _He_ was the one to turn her. _He_ should be Vader’s Apprentice. _Not her._

* * *

“And that’s what happened...and Jedi wisdom you could spare?” Rex spoke as he played Sabacc with Kanan, describing what happened last night. Kanan rubbed his beard.

”I didn’t think anyone could invade dreams like that, especially to the point of leaving a mark.”

Rex scoffed. “Yeah...you and me both.”

Kanan glanced up. “Rex...you haven’t really talked much about how you felt finding out. I mean, you knew her when she was a kid. Did she ever show signs of doing this?”

Rex glanced off at the ground with a look of sorrow. “No. Never. I never in a million years thought she could be a servant to the dark side.” He trembled at the thought. “He must have done something to her to make her do this!” He yelled as he got up and out his hands around his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’ll get her back. You’re most likely right. This can’t just be her.”

* * *

Ezra Bridger’s alarm was set to go off in 2 standard hours. He was tossing and turning in his bed.   
  


_He was in fire._

Fire, all around him. The whole _Ghost_ was on fire. 

“Sabine!!! Kanan!!” He screamed out at the top of his lungs as he coughed from the smoke. He turned his head behind him put then felt himself get pushed into a wall to the left of him. A hand on his throat.

 _”You really think you could have saved them?”_ The voice asked.

_”Ah.....Ahso-“ He gasped out as the pressure around his neck tightened. His feet grazed off the ground now. He was struggling for the tiniest bit of oxygen._

_Avarice smirked with her flaming red eyes. They looked like Maul’s did now. Black lipstick. Long sleeve leather jumpsuit. She checked her nails on her right hand as she continued to strangle him to death.  
_

_“You know, this could have all been prevented!” She said in a perky voice, like she was excited about that statement.  
_

_“If you had just....not left me.” She looked back to him, flames burning all around them._

_”Ahsoka....please....” He gasped out, grabbing her forearm that was choking him.  
_

_“Don’t you EVER say that name to me.” She spoke with a dark voice that was a twisted version of her own.  
_

_“She’s dead.”  
_

_His eyes closed._

* * *

Ezra gasped as he sat up in his bed. He grabbed at his neck to feel for any marks. 

There were none. Thank Force.

He put his head in his hands. This really was all his fault.

**He needed to fix his mistakes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEEHEE WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a couple more chapters left!!!

Ahsoka Tano walked through the corridors of the Imperial Starfighter. 

“So, tell me, what is this planet called that my master is sending me to?” She asked with her arms crossed lightly over her chest. She looked as Stormtroopers saluted to her. It couldn’t help but feel familiar to her.

”Mortis.” Aran answered her as he walked by her right side. “That planet is the physical embodiment of the force. It’s horrendously dangerous, which is why he sent me along with you.” 

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. “Perhaps i heard you wrong, Lord Vader has never sent anyone along with-“

”Are you questioning his decision?” Aran asked with a raised brow.

Ahsoka’s face went blank with her lips parted. She shook her head.

”N-no! He’s just always sent me by myself, that’s all.”

Aran smirked as he tiled his head. “Well, then maybe it’s time for a change.” He stroked her arm. ”We leave at nightfall.” He walked away.

She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pain on her bicep.

* * *

Ezra was practicing blaster shooting with Rex. Even though he didn’t have the force, except for the little time that Ahsoka used to find his inhibitor chip, he could tell the kid was in angst. 

“Ezra, I know this is hard on all of-“

”I left her!!” Ezra screamed as he threw his blaster down. He ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath.

“Why did she stay with him..” Ezra mumbled as he sat on the ramp of the Ghost. It had started to sunset.

Rex sat down next to the poor boy. He stroked his back like he had done many times with Ahsoka in the Clone Wars after his brothers had died.

”I wish I knew Ezra, I truly do.”

* * *

Rex took Ezra on a supply run to try and get his mind off of everything. How could you though? It pained Rex to no end to think about multiple scenarios why she turned. Torture, threatened-

“Rex!” Ezra’s shout snapped him out of his thoughts.

”Yeah, Kid? What’s-“ Rex was cut off.

”What. Is. That.” Ezra stated as he pointed at the crimson, diamond shaped planet that seemed to be dragging the ship into it. It was open at the middle and shone a bright white light.

”I don’t know, but it’s not going to let us go.” Rex stated and the ship was brought into the planet. Rex and Ezra shut their eyes until the ship crashed onto the surface.

* * *

Avarice was leaning up against her door in her room, with her knees up to her chest. She pounded the door with her fist as she opened the door and walked into the main refresher in the hallway and slammed the door, locking it, the lights in there dim.

She put her hands on either side of the middle sink as she looked into the middle mirror. 

She ran through the list. Dark eyeshadow, blazing yellow eyes, inquisitor outfit, tears streaming down her face.

She slammed her fists into the sink as she sobbed. She knew this wasn’t her. Why the hell were all those people so familiar to her? Why was the clone so important to her? Why doesn’t her Master trust her?

Her comm beeped. It was time. She turned on the sink and wiped her tears with water. She walked out, still sniffling and fighting back breaking down.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> eek hi okay, so this is my first like CHAPTER fanfic and it’s something ive always been super interested in. what if vader had ahsoka turned after malachor? there will be NO smut or anything like that. you can ship whatever you’d like in this story but there will be nothing majorly implied :):):) hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!


End file.
